imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vabrkereebok
The Vabrkereebok (Vabk for short) are a race of aliens divided into 30 "Species" or "Races", and further into 6 "Groups". The 30th Vabk Race are the rarest of the lot, and are also the most powerful. There are several basic "colours" of Vabk, and the other colours are mixtures of those. The basic Vabk colours are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, Grey, White, Purple and the Purple, Black, Pink and Gold. Species #'Red'. Red Vabk are extremely aggressive and like to fight. Their fighting style is speed, attacking quickly. the ends of their staves are adorned with fire or pieces of red metal. #'Vermillion'. Vermillion vabk are Aggressive but shy. Their fighting style is Speedily Charge, quickly, but steadily, attack the enemy. The ends of their staves is adorned vermillion metal. #'Orange'. Orange Vabk hide their personality at first, but then open up to their friends. Their fighting style is charge, steading their attacks to deal the most powerful blow. The ends of their staves is adorned with grey or orange metal. #'Amber'. Amber Vabk hide their personality at first, but are very friendly. Their fighting style is Confusing Charge, steadily charging so their attacks deal the most powerful blow. The ends of their staves is adorned with amber metal. #'Yellow'. Yellow vabk are friendly but fiercely protect what is right. Their fighting style is snap, quickly changing movements to confuse their opponent. The ends of their staves is adorned with yellow metal. #'Chartreuse'. Chartreuse vabk are generally friendly but protect what is right, and are a little cocky. Their fighting style is Float N' Snap, quickly changing movements, while keeping above to confuse their opponent. The ends of their staves is adorned with Chartreuse metal and a few plants. #'Green'. Green vabk are the most friendly of the lot, and always speak as though there is no such thing as danger. Their fighting style is float, always keeping above their opponent. They adorn the ends of their staves with live plants, dried mud or green metal. #'Teal'. Teal vabk are the most friendly of the lot, are very calm, and always speak as though there is no such thing as danger. Their fighting style is Flowing Float, always smoothly keeping above their opponent. They adorn the ends of their staves with live plants, teal crystals or teal metal. #'Blue'. Blue Vabk are very calm and often act as mediators. Their fighting style is flow, always moving smoothly into their next movement. The ends of their staves are adorned with blue crystals or blue pieces of metal. #'Indigo'. Indigo Vabk are very calm, but protective of what they love, and are loyal. Their fighting style is Aiding Flow, always moving smoothly into their next movement, while sometimes helping comrades. The ends of their staves are adorned with indigo crystals, indigo flowers, or Indigo pieces of metal. #'Purple'. Purple vabk are protective of what they love, and fiercely loyal. Their fighting style is aid, always falling back to help their comrades. They adorn the ends of their staves with flowers or purple metal. #'Rose'. Rose vabk are protective of what they love, and consequently are very aggressive. Their fighting style is Speedily Aid, attacking quickly, but sometimes falling back to help their comrades. They adorn the ends of their staves with rose colored flowers, or rose metal. #'Black'. Black Vabk care little for others, and strike out on their own. Their fighting style is power, hitting with brute force. They either adorn the ends of their staves with black metal or not at all. #'Iron'. Iron Vabk are slightly cruel, but not much. Their fighting style is Powerful Neutrality, attacking with a bit of power. They either adorn the ends of their staves with Iron or nothing at all. #'Grey'. Grey Vabk are neutral. Their fighting style is Neutral, attacking normally. They either adorn the ends of their staves with grey metal or nothing at all. #'Silver'. Silver Vabk are care a little, but not much. Their fighting style is Knightly Neutral, attacking normally, while watching out for some rules. They either adorn the ends of their staves with Silver or nothing at all. #'White'. White Vabk always seem to act as if they know what is right. Their fighting style is knightly, 'always making sure they don’t break any rules. They adorn the ends of their staves with feathers or glass. #'Maroon Maroon Vabk are selfish, extremely aggressive and like to fight. Their fighting style is Speedy Power, attacking strongly and quickly. The ends of their staves are adorned with dark fire or pieces of Maroon metal. #'Brown' Brown Vabk are sneaky, always planning sneak attacks. Their fighting style is surprise, launching sneak attacks against the opponent. They adorn the ends of their staves with drills. #'Olive' Olive vabk are friendly to their most trusted but neglect others. They fiercely protect what is right. Their fighting style is Powerful Snap, quickly changing movements, while delivering powerful bursts to confuse their opponent. The ends of their staves is adorned with Olive metal. #'Forest' Forest vabk are the most friendly of the lot, though they may treat some badly, and always speak as though there is no such thing as danger. Their fighting style is Powerful Float, always keeping above their opponent while striking powerful blows. They adorn the ends of their staves with dead plants or Forest metal. #'Navy' Navy Vabk are calm, but aggressive. Their fighting style is Flowing Power, powerfully moving smoothly into their next movement. The ends of their staves are adorned with navy crystals or navy pieces of metal. #'Byzantium' Byzantium vabk are protective of what they love, and fiercely loyal, but only to those they love.. Their fighting style is Powerful Aid always falling back to powerfully aid their comrades. They adorn the ends of their staves with Byzantium metal. #'Pink' Pink vabk are either nice, or just plain scary. Their fighting style is rage, flying into a beserker rage to slaughter their opponents. They adorn the ends of their staves with pink, red or purple metal. #'Peach' Peach Vabk hide their personality at first, but then open up to their friends, and are very lawful. Their fighting style is Knightly Charge, steading their attacks to deal the most powerful blow, while being careful to not break any rules. The ends of their staves is adorned with Peaches or Peach metal. #'Icterine' Icterine vabk are friendly but fiercely enforce the law. Their fighting style is Knightly Snap, quickly changing movements to confuse their opponent, while being careful to not break any rules. The ends of their staves is adorned with Icterine metal. #'Mint' Mint vabk are the most friendly of the lot, and are very lawful as well. Their fighting style is Knightly Float, always keeping above their opponent, while being careful to not break any rules. They adorn the ends of their staves with Mint or Mint metal. #'Azure' Azure Vabk are very calm and often act as mediators, and are very lawful. Their fighting style is Knightly Flow, always moving smoothly into their next movement, while being careful to not break any rules. The ends of their staves are adorned with azure pieces of metal. #'Lilac' Lilac vabk are protective of what they love, and fiercely loyal and lawful. Their fighting style is Knightly Aid, always falling back to help their comrades, while being careful to not break any rules. They adorn the ends of their staves with flowers or lilac metal. #'Gold, Purple and Black'. The GPB Vabk are the strongest of all, but the rarest. They know what is right and fight for either Good or Evil. Their fighting style is Omni, '''fighting with the best bits of all the strategies. They adorn the ends of their staffs with anything the other colors use. Groups #'Alpha Male. '''The Alpha Males are tall, and the strongest of the lot. The other Vabk obey his every command. When they reproduce, there is a chance that the offspring will also become an alpha male. There can be tribes/clans of Vabk with multiple alpha males, the most powerful and the oldest tend to be of a higher ranking. #'Alpha Female. 'The alpha females are very much like the alpha males, but more feminine. #'Male. 'Standard male class. #'Female. 'Standard female class/race. #'Male Slave. 'Must obey all of the higher rank/class/race. Have no freedom #'Female Slave. '''Same with the male slaves, but are more commonly mistreated. Reproduction Either model works. Just choose which you want to use. Golden Model The Golden model is GF0's model. When two Vabk reproduce, the following rules apply: *If both parents are the same rank (Alpha, normal or slave) the chance that the child will be that rank is 50%. There is a 25% chance that it will be one of the other ranks, and a further 25% that it will be the other (Ex., if an Alpha male and Alpha female mate, there will be a 50% chance that the child will be Alpha, a 25% chance it will be normal, and a 25 per cent chance it will be a slave.) *If the parents are of different ranks, there is a 50% chance the child will be normal, and a 25% chance each for Alpha and Slave classes. *Vabk that have produced offspring rank higher than those who have not. Those who have given birth to a higher rank race are also more powerful than those who give birth to a weaker class/race, such as a slave. Mochadian Model The Mochadian model is based on actual genetics. This is slightly different than the previous model. It is recommended that you have a basic understanding of genetics and heredity before reading. When two Vabk reproduce, the following rules apply: *This works the mostly same way as normal genetics, any exceptions are here. *There are three alleles for each gene: Alpha (A), Normal (N) and Slave (S). *Normal is dominant, Alpha and Slave are corecessive. *If one has the SA or AS gene, there is an equal chance of it being either. *The chance that a child is female or male is equal. Category:Species Category:Animals